The Wounds That Never Heal
by Vaun Harkinian
Summary: Fire Emblem in novel form. However, as with most fics like this, there are some...changes.


Vaun Harkinian: Hi everybody. This is my first venture into the world of Fire Emblem, although I have reviewed a number of fics here. This is "just another novelization", but, as with many others, there are a few…differences. Anyway, I will stop babbling and just get on with it.

**Chapter 1**

**Trail of Blood**

_From Etruria to Bern to the plains of Sacae, goddamn I'm tired. _The figure in the green cloak stumbled along through the grass, blood pouring in slow trickles from the wounds criss-crossing his chest and stomach. The soft yellow and green grass of the plains swayed around him. The ocean of Sacae was usually a beautiful thing, but the brown-haired figure staggering across it failed to notice.

He had picked a good spot to travel. There were very few trees here, nowhere to hide or prepare an ambush, but then again, it wasn't as if he could defend against a head-on assault anyway. He had been walking for what seemed like hours, faltering at every other step. If anyone so chose, he wouldn't be a hard person to follow. Wherever he went he left a crimson trail of blood. Though he had left his trail through the largest continents in Elibe he still traveled for reasons unknown even to him.

He shifted the glasses that hung on the bridge of his nose slightly. They were bulky, uncomfortable things, but necessary. As he walked on through the plains a single bandit watched on from behind the only cover for miles. He smiled lightly from behind the sparse brush. A wounded traveler was an easy target, even for a lone wolf bandit. The only trouble was whether or not he was carrying any money. Travelers like that sometimes abandoned all their worldly possessions to start a new life in Sacae. _Oh well, too late now_.

The bandit leaped from behind his cover, brandishing a large, standard axe. Not waiting for a response from the traveler he leapt forward, holding the axe at his side. Though he was surprised, the man quickly sprung into action, covering his wounded body with his left arm and reaching towards his waist with his right. He pulled a slim dagger from a sheath hidden at his waist. The dagger itself was very plain, the hilt was wood draped in leather, and the blade was old, chipped here and there. Still though, it was sharp enough to cut through muscle and flesh.

The bandit approached quickly, and in a flash he was right in front of him. He swung horizontally with the axe, but the traveler jumped back at the last second, still holding his wounds protectively. As he landed he bounded forward and drove the dagger through his enemy's throat. Blood poured from the new mouth he had made and the bandit's head began to fall forward. The traveler smiled briefly, but it was short lived as, with his dying breath, the bandit swung the axe around again, blunt side first, into his unprotected side. Before he blacked out, the last thing he saw was the knife falling from his hand to fall with the bandit.

Consciousness came slowly, as it always did, but he could not open his eyes, not yet. It wasn't because he couldn't do it physically, but this was a ritual of sorts, to make sure the glasses still rested on the bridge of his nose. He always had his glasses on, he had trained himself to sleep on his back only, never rolling so that the invaluable accessory would never be harmed.

This new feeling was unfamiliar, when he went for his glasses he found that they were not there, a phenomenon that hadn't happened in over a year. He cursed silently and flailed about, searching for something that felt like them. A pair of hands placed them over his eyes, effectively covering the lids beneath. He opened his eyes then, and the girl that stood over him gasped at the brilliant blue color that shone from within.

"Oh, I see that you're awake. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." He stopped her abruptly, laughing. Though it pained him to laugh, the sheer obscurity forced the mirthless laughter from between his lips.

"Safe? What do you know of danger little girl? There is no place in this world that is safe, least of all here. You should have left me out there to die. It is the way of humans after all." He laughed again, and sat up. Though blood flowed freely from his wounds he either didn't notice it or had gotten used to the pain. He found his green cloak on a peg by the cloth-covered opening that passed for a door in Sacae. He was just checking his supplies while heading out the door when he suddenly stopped short.

"My dagger, where is it?" He turned back to face her, malice gleaming in his eyes.

Lyn put her hands on her hips. She had had just about enough of this guy's anger management problems. "You were just leaving weren't you? What does it matter where your stupid dagger is?" She laughed, but it was quickly cut short as a hand wrapped around her throat like a vice. She gasped for air as the hand lifted her into the air. The man standing before her was wounded in so many places it was hard to keep track. He should be weak from all of the gashes, but the grip he had on her throat signified that his physical strength outweighed that of a normal man.

"The dagger," His voice was as cold as ice, and sounded deadlier. She motioned for him to put her down, and he dropped her unceremoniously on the floor of the small hut. She filled her lungs with air, regaining her life little by little. "The dagger," he said once more, the voice louder this time.

"I don't have it," Lyn said between gasps. It looked and worn out, there was no reason for me to keep such a shitty weapon. I left it with the corpse of that bandit you killed.

"Then you will bring me back to that place now."

Lyn had finally gotten fed up. Who did this guy think he was, she saved him, and now he was treating her like dirt. "Listen asshole, if it weren't for me you'd be dead. Now I expect some goddamn gratitude."

"I would have been better off dead. Without me the human race might just exist a little longer. Now I wasn't asking you to bring me back to my dagger, I was telling you. Now get the hell up and take me to it." He didn't need to threaten or hurt her this time. His icy stare was enough to make her afraid of what might come.

"Fine, I'll take you. Just tell me your name first at least." It was useless to argue with someone who could make you shake with fear at every word. Lyn got up and made for the door.

"My name is Kir," the lie flowed smoothly from his lips, but she didn't need to know it was a lie. Not knowing his real name would protect her, and Kir found an irrational need to protect his unwanted savior. "There is a small matter to take care of first, my bandaging—"

"Oh don't worry. I added the Lorca's own secret remedies. Those wounds should heal in no time at all."

"Are done terribly," he finished. He quickly removed all the bandages that had been painstakingly wrapped with different herbs from the grass plains. Lyn stared in horror as all her hard work was unraveled in seconds. Kir rummaged around in his own cloak and pulled out a long tape of plain bandage. He placed the start of the bandage at the top of his chest, and slowly wrapped it around himself, tightening it at every turn. Every time he tightened it, Kir's eyes widened and he bit his lip, but Lyn couldn't help but be impressed at the fact that he didn't cry out at all, but still, it was stupid.

"What are you doing? If you wrap it that tight the wounds will hurt even more."

"That's because every drop of blood that flows from these wounds, every ounce of pain I feel, is a reminder never to mess up again." He spoke between his teeth.

Once he was done he donned his cape once more. He was heading for the door when they both heard a sound from outside. Lyn rushed outside, pushing past Kir, but quickly returned. "It's as I thought, bandits. If that's all I think I can take them." She glanced back at Kir momentarily, and through a sword at him, which he swatted down.

"Does it _look _like I can use a weapon to you?" He replied. His previous scorn etched in his features.

"But just a couple minutes ago you—"

He waved it off. "That was only for a short period of time, if I were to actually fight my injuries might just tear me apart. I'll guide you as a tactician."

Lyn laughed. "And why should I trust you enough to be my tactician? What possible reason would I have to put my life in your hands?"

Kir looked at her, his blue gaze showing overwhelming seriousness. "For one very simple reason. If you die, then I will die, and although the human race will, most assuredly, be better off for it, I personally rather like living, as far as it goes. Do you trust me now?" He extended a hand and Lyn hesitantly took it. "Very well then," he spoke in a slow monotone as he walked out the door and looked back, "are you coming?"

Lyn picked up the sword that Kir had flung to the ground and rushed out to the battlefield. Two bandits resided on the field, each one stronger than the one Kir had dispatched earlier. The first was close, but not close enough to rush in from this distance.

"All right, I'm going to assume that your skill with a sword is decent, but not excellent, you are good with the basics, nothing more. Am I correct?"

All traces of anxiety and fear had disappeared from Lyn. She stood as a warrior, focused and unwavering. "That's basically it, yes."

"Ok, there is very little cover here, so I want you to stay in the forested area near us. Let the bandit recklessly come to you, and then kill him." They waited for some time, and, as Kir predicted, the bandit became reckless and rushed towards the forest in which Lyn had hidden herself. The bandit attacked, blindly rushing through branches and stumps until he reached a clearing. And as he entered the clearing, Lyn appeared from behind him and decapitated the bandit.

"Is this the first time you've killed Lyn?"

"No, before, there have been many bandits that have come. I already know that I must kill to survive, I have no regrets."

"Very good. Our next target sits comfortably in that big hut in the distance, he won't come out of there I think. We'll have to rush him. Take your time in moving over there."

The pair walked slowly, almost calmly, to the gate. When they were only a few steps away, the bandit issued a challenge of sorts.

"Who do you think you are? I am Batta the Beast, you don't stand a chance little girl." For all his loud words the bandit was slow. Lyn charged him and managed to strike a glancing blow to his side. However, the bandit seemed not to feel it at all, and slashed her side. The blow was crippling, and left Lyn merely able to kneel and watch as Batta approached. _I'm going to die. I'm really going to die. Oh mother earth and father sky help me._

The bandit laughed as he came forward, clearly enjoying the feeling of fear that flowed from Lyn. He smiled as he stepped. Kir wasn't far behind, and he knew the battle was over. Not wishing to endanger himself, he swished his cape and turned to leave.

"Kir," the voice was low and said as though the speaker was short of breath. It was barely above a whisper. Kir paused in his retreat. "If I fall, I want you to flee, you must save yourself." She obviously did not see him now, doing that very thing, otherwise she would have cursed him for what she was now suggesting. Kir rolled his eyes. _Goddamn, now I have to do it._

Kir turned and rushed towards Lyn, just as the bandit was jumping to deliver the final blow from above. Lyn was using her sheath, with the sword still inside it, as a crutch and was just barely standing. Kir rushed up and grabbed the sword at the sheath just under the hilt with his left hand. _Full Body Style: Technique Number One, Juggler._ He jumped up to meet the bandit, much faster than he was falling. He brushed away the axe with his sheath while simultaneously drawing the sword, delivering a crushing blow with the pommel of the sword. He landed on the other side of the bandit, turned, and jumped again, delivering the same blow. The attacks kept driving the bandit higher and higher into the air, until finally Kir landed one last time and jumped above him. Kir gracefully turned downwards and fully drew the sword from its sheath. He held them both parallel, the sheath in his left hand and the sword in his right, and turned, upside-down in mid-air. He continued to turn, creating a spiral as he dove to meet Batta. Blood poured from his open wounds as he fell. _Full Body Style: Technique Number Two, Cyclone from Heaven._ He drove the sword and sheath simultaneously into the bandit's body, swirling his flesh around the two points as the technique slammed him, finally into the ground, six feet under.

Lyn could only stare as Kir used the rebound from the blow to jump back on solid ground. He stood there for a moment, contemplating his victory. He bit his lip, calmly removing his green robe. The bandages that had been so tightly wound were now loosely covering his body, and they fell easily. Their fall revealed a sight to which Lyn could only gasp. Every single one of the wounds that had been present on his chest and stomach had widened several inches. He threw away the sheath he had been holding and held out his now free palm. With his newly acquired sword he traced bloodlines in the flesh of his palm, creating a magic circle. He clenched his hand into a fist, and when it reopened, a small fireball had appeared. He took the fireball and singed the new extensions of his wounds, sealing them shut with fire and charred flesh. Blood traced a thin line down his chin as he sealed the extensions of the wounds, though he never touched the originals.

Once done, he walked over to Lyn's collapsed form, just as nonchalantly as ever and spoke. "Now we're even," and collapsed.

Kir awoke to find that he was lying on Lyn's bed once more. The sun was shining outside, casting its powerful gaze upon the grass and brush.

"I see you're still alive. No bandits attacked then?" Kir spoke softly, every word strained.

"What's that supposed to mean? I could handle a couple bandits." Lyn said indignantly.

Kir waved it off impatiently. "So then, how long was I out for?"

"You were only out for a day. I was surprised really, usually it takes longer for wounds like that to heal, but your burns healed almost instantly."

"Under normal circumstances my wounds do heal quickly." He sighed. "However, I'm really drained now. I don't think I have enough energy to perform that stunt again."

"You know, it's weird, but I just couldn't get those glasses off. It was so easy before, but now…"

"Hm? Is that all? Whenever I go to sleep or get knocked out like that, I can always say a small chant to keep my glasses on. My glasses are quite special you see, they have some magical properties. I was just so surprised when I was knocked out the first time that I had no time to say it.

"Alright then. Kir?" Lyn glanced at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "I noticed yesterday that, well, I'm just not as strong as I made myself out to be. I need training, and above all, guidance. Please say that you'll train me, and that you'll allow me to travel with you."

Kir laughed. "What makes you think I would want to train you? I will not be babysitting, and from what I've seen protecting, a child whilst I roam this continent. And besides, shouldn't you ask your parents first. By the way, I haven't seen them, aren't they upset that you're keeping a man in your house, much less your own bed?"

Lyn blushed fiercely, but managed to remain her composure. "My parents…they died, there were bandits, an—"

"Shut up." Lyn looked at Kir in shock and disgust. To interrupt her in such a story and to be that rude was appalling. "I don't care about your sap stories, I don't care about you, and I certainly don't care about your feelings. If we're going to be traveling together then that's the first thing you should realize."

Lyn's changed her look of disgust into one of gratitude. "Do you really mean it? You'll really take me with you?"

Kir sighed, already regretting his decision. "Yes, I'm taking you with me, but I'm not going to train you. You're just going to have to get slaughtered every time we go into battle."

"What? Oh, please train me. I'll do anything you ask of me. I'll be a dedicated pupil, so please, please." She looked up at him with her lower lip jutting out, turning her face into a pout that any loving father would die at the sight of.

Kir stopped for a second, then turned towards her with a giant grin on his face. "Did you say…anything?"

Lyn gulped, fearing she had fallen in training with a dangerous pervert, but she remained firm. "Y-yes, I'll do anything.

The moon shone in the sky, right above the two figures in the grass. One was cloaked in a green robe, smiling, while the other was dressed in a green plainswoman's clothes and nodding off, but snapping her head up whenever she came dangerously close to sleeping.

"Well, at least this isn't what I thought it would be. I thought you were some kinda pervert when you grinned like that." Lyn had an expression of great relief on her face.

"What's that look for?" Kir asked. "You're happy I'm not a pervert, and that's understandable, but I'd rather see a look of pain on that face of yours, and before we're done, I will."

Lyn shuddered at his words, no longer feeling relief, but rather fear at what this training would consist of. "Remind me again why you chose midnight to start training?" Lyn spoke softly, as though every word was an effort to stay awake.

"A true swordsman must never drop their guard, even in the dead of night. From now on you are going to sleep less, until you never sleep at all. Now, do you remember how I held the blade in the fight yesterday?"

"Like this?" Lyn held the sword at the sheath, just under the hilt.

Kir walked around, studying her. "That'll be alright for now. The first lesson is the guard. Hold the sheath so that it goes straight across your body. Good, we begin the first lesson now." He struck her suddenly with his own blade at the sheath. The blow was powerful, and her sheath was forced back, striking her arm. The blade went further and scraped through her outfit.

"Ow! That really hurt. Why do you have to hit so hard? Though I guess I can see why you're using a steel blade, otherwise it wouldn't be heavy enough."

Kir laughed. "What are you babbling about? Using a wooden sword would be easy, I could just use one filled with lead." He licked the blade where it had cut into Lyn. "But where would be the fun in that? We will continue for two hours. This is gonna be fun." Kir leapt mercilessly at her, and each time her sheath jumped back to strike her shoulder.

Vaun Harkinian: Another short message before the end.

Basics of the full body style: The intent of the full body style is to use the entire body as a practiced weapon. The ideal equipment for this style is: a curved sword for drawing, a sheath, gloves with steel nubs on the knuckles and steel plating on the back, and steel-tipped boots. Although it is called the full body style the most common way of using it is just the sword and sheath. The basic stance is with the sword held straight behind you, and the sheath drawn across your body perpendicular to the sword. The basic attack is a counter. You slide your opponent's weapon off the sheath by slowly redirecting it. Then you step forward to give a diagonal cut with the sword. Please note that this is a style I made up.

Another message. There are…six mysteries in here (things that seem unnatural or weird). If you can find them all you can have…um…respect?


End file.
